Heard it through the Pillow
by WondaKat
Summary: Syrus is waken out of his sleepy state by Jaden coming back to the dorm room with a guest saying goodbye, but saying goodbye turned into something else.


Title: I heard it through the pillow

Summary: Slowly dosing off on a late Friday night, Syrus is then waken out of his sleepy state by Jaden coming back to the dorm room with a guest saying goodbye, but turned into something else. –Rivalshipping- Dirty one shot-

Rated: M

Spoilers: None. Set during season one, after shadow riders plot. Hints of Anikishipping

Warnings: Sound-sex and a petrified Syrus.

A/N: I am going to be cursed with a broken back and will attend the sick train for the sick minded for these stories mmm

Enjoy you perverts!! LOL

* * *

It turned 12:20 on a Saturday morning that Syrus decided to give up on waiting up for Jaden to come back to the dorm room and just go to bed. His room mate said he would be back by 10 at the most, and added when he walked out of the door with Alexis who was waiting for him 'Don't wait up sy, gets some rest man.'

But syrus did wait up, being as the worried wart he is, he stayed up and hoped that his friend would come back to the room safely. And not covered in cuts and bruises like he did last, which was not a pretty sight to look at.

Nha, Jaden should be fine. He was only going to a little do. Something Chancellor Shepard put together for the people who looked after the sprit keys, a small thank you. Friends of the hero's were invited; Chancellor wouldn't throw a party without inviting the hero's friends. But Syrus had to decline, had too much home work to do and was studying for a test coming up. Chumly was too tired at the end of dinner to even go, and just went to sleep. Which was understandable, eating a large meal like that does make one very sleepy indeed.

Syrus opened the door to his, Jaden's and Chumly's room, letting in a light breeze which caused his large room mate to stir and turn to look at him.

"Sy for god's sake," slurred the large boy as he tried to keep heat from snuggling into his covers a bit more. "Close the blaming door, your letting in a draft.

Sy sighed a little and closed the door. With tooth brush and tooth paste in both hands, he went over to his bag in the corner in the room that kept most of his toiletries in. There was now way he was putting his tooth brush and paste in the same cup holders with the other Slifer's. No way in hell.

After putting those away, zipping up the pockets he padded over to the light switch near the door. He switched the lights of and removed his slippers on the door mat. Syrus walked to the triple bunk bed in white socks while at the same time removing his school issued jack made for nights. It was hot in their room tonight, and the same with the other dorm's rooms. Something was up with the boiler for the Slifer dorm, and even if someone was to suggest getting it done, Crowler wouldn't have people fix it because it cost money. And repair a dorm in those bad conditions was a waste of dosh, in his case.

Syrus climbed on Jaden's bunk and lifted himself into his bunk above Jaden's. He hung up the jacket on the small peg screwed on the outside of the bunk. He took of his specs and put those in his glasses case that was tucked carefully in the corner of the bunk. Syrus lowered his head onto the single pillow that was flat and pulled up the covers and rest on arm on top of the covers and one hand holding them up.

He lay their, on his back, facing the bunk's base above him. It was dipping a bit, from the weight from Chumly. Sy shivered a bit, but not from the light cold breeze from the vent next to his left thigh pressed up against the wall, against the opened air vent. Just the thought of the dip put images through his mid about that bunk breaking and Chumly's weight just squashing him.

Random thoughts like these that passed by in his mind were what made him oh so slowly fall asleep. It took time, yes, but it always worked.

And in the end, it worked.

But Syrus was soon awake by a thunderous sound from above. He cringed when it sounded again. The monstrous sound of Chumly snoring always wakes him up, but not Jaden, Jaden could sleep through the world ending and not wake up.

Sy groaned and turned his head to look at the small clock tucked away by the corner of the bunk with blurry vision. 12:30, great, he had only been asleep for 10 minutes. Come on, couldn't Chumly wake him up near the beginning of the morning, that when he usually get woken up by. But now, it had to be now, just as Sy was going to bed.

"For crying out loud," he lightly mumbled, rolling over onto his side with the pillow to face the wall, trying to block his ears. Some side on the pillow was pillowing his head at the bottom and the rest was on top of his head.

The snores seamed to fade but then suddenly would get louder. For god's sake! Stop snoring will ya!

It was either Chumly's snoring was getting louder or something outside was making a really loud noise.

God what now?

Sy's eyes widen when he heard the door's knob made a click and the door creaked open, letting in the cool night breeze. Then he heard a voice.

"Wow, that was some party going on eh Chazz?" came the laughing voice of his missing room mate.

Sy let out a sigh of relief he didn't know was keeping in. Oh thank god Jaden was back. He had been so worried. But then he stopped breathing when he heard another voice.

"Yeah, Shepard show does know how to throw a party."

That was Chazz's voice Syrus heard. What's he doing here, with Jaden? It puzzled Syrus because Chazz always refused the offering he got from Jaden to come into his, Syrus's and Chumly's room. Well, who could blame him? Their room was a tip. Even Jaden admitted it. There was dirty underwear on the floor, dirty clothes, sweet wrappers and other stuff. So, why was this making Sy uncomfortable with Chazz being in their room?

"Can't wait for the next party he throws for us saving the day," Sy heard Jaden laugh. But he suddenly stopped when he heard Chumly's room shaking snores.

"Oh, got to be quiet, Chazz," Jaden now said in a whisper, thinking it won't wake up Chumly or Syrus. Well, Chumly probably wouldn't wake up till morning when they tell the dorm its breakfast. And poor Sy was already awake.

"_Not to be horrible or anything, Chazz" _Sy mumbled as quiet as possible _"But can you go so I can get some sleep."_

"Well, cheers for walking back with me Chazz. Much appreciated."

"That's fine," replied Chazz.

Wait, hold up a sec. What was Chazz doing walking Jaden back to his room for? Chazz always refused to walk back to the Slifer dorm with Jaden or any other Slifer student. So, why was he doing it now? He despised the boy and probably all the other Slifer's in the dorm. Were Jaden and Chazz friends at night and Sy and the others didn't know about it? Hmmm this was a mystery.

Sy listened, not bothering to try and go back to sleep. Hey this was interesting, rude, yes but interesting. There was shuffling of feet, probably Jaden taking his school issued sneakers. Then the there was the sound of the room door quietly being shut and the cool air was gone. Except the vent near Sy's thigh.

More shuffling then there was a small thump that sounded like Jaden hit the door when trying to get his sneakers off. But it wasn't anything like that from what Sy heard next.

"Chazz!" came Jaden's shocked voice that was still in a whisper. "What- Get of me!"

"Hmmm, nha I do think I want to," came Chazz's voice, with a hint of some cruel humour.

"Come on Chazz, not no--- mfff!"

Sy's eyes widen at the sound Jaden made at the end of the unfinished sentence. There was the sound of something wet, slapping probably and deep moans that was coming from Jaden. Oh god, Chazz was french kissing Jaden! Then there was the sound of normal peck kisses.

"I want to finish what we was about to start an hour ago, Slacker," Sy could hear the smirk in the Black Slifer's voice.

"Uhh Chaaazz. Oh god that feels gooood Chazz. Oh don't stop," whined Jaden, giving into Chazz's kisses. "Aaa! Not so hard!"

"Well, how else am I going to mark you?" whispered Chazz. The sound of lapping was heard, wet and moist. "I want to mark you so I can show the island your mine."

A gasp, but that was muffled by more soft moans. "Oh god, Chazz. Uhh, fine! Mark me. Give me a hickey."

Jaden's voice was filled a little bit with pain, obviously cause' Chazz's was biting down hard on the tanned skin of Jaden's neck.

Syrus had to bit his lip from making a sound of breathing to hard. OMG what the hell are they thinking! Can't they go next to Chazz's room and do this stuff there. Of course not, those arseholes have to do it hear when Syrus is trying to go to sleep.

Speaking of sleep, Chumly hasn't woken up yet. Man does that boy sleep like a log. He could probably sleep through world war III and not wake up to till it's over, just like Jaden. And now poor Sy's mind had to wonder on about what was happing now. In the bedroom, with thin walls, were probably every Slifer could hear.

"Ouch!"

Syrus's heart leapt at that sound, the cry had a little pain mixed in with pleasure to make a yummy sound.

"Ooo that's gotta hurt…. And leave a mark," snickered Chazz, at the sound sounded like he went back to pecking kisses over Jaden's neck and that new marked bruise.

"Isn't to leave a mark the whole idea of letting people know you own me?" Jaden asked, panting lightly from all the gasping and moans from the kisses making paths on his sensitive neck.

Syrus heard Chazz laugh lightly, still trying to be quite because they might wake up their sleeping roommates. But Syrus was already awake and listening to the boy's. Hey, how about they wake up Chumly too so he can listen. Nha, they didn't know sy is awake so what's the point of waking Chumly up. Even if so Chumly would rudely tell them to 'shut up' and would just go right back to sleep like if nothing really happened. But would probably mention it in the morning.

"Jaden, you are too innocent for your own good," Chazz said, then there was slurp and it sounded like he was licking Jaden. Probably the boy's face of the love bite (could you call it a love bite? Are these boys in love or is this a one-night stand? Seriously.) he marked on him. But anyway, he was licking him. Licking him! Like a cat would do to his mate. But then again, when Cat's mate, the male would bite the female by the scruff of the neck so no other male would claim the female for a mate.

O MY GOD…. Is Chazz in heat and is trying to claim a mate?! ………. Or is Syrus just going barmy? Yeah, probably just barmy. He was watching a documentary about cats on the computer in the computer after the last lesson for the day.

Syrus was suddenly pushed back to reality by the sound of shuffling feet, Chazz's semi-loud thump from his shoes were mostly heard. But the sound got closer to the bed and then there was Jaden's gasp as the bed creaked from some force falling on the bed. After heard Jaden gasp like that, it was logical that Chazz had probably pushed him on the bed. And then there was another creak and the sound of Jaden moaning met Syrus's ear. Judging of how much of these gasp, moans and groans Sy's hear tonight, any moment now his ear will blacken and drop of.

"Chaaaaazzzz," Jaden moaned. "Oh, don't sto – mfff!"

The sound of Jaden being muffled by probably Chazz's hand made him stiffen. Both boys' were listening and so was Sy. The sound of a groan and the top bunk creak scared the boy's below to a stop, in case their big friend caught them. But then again the sound of heavy snoring filled the room. This brought the real matter back at hand. Syrus was originally trying g to get some sleep! Why is he listening to two of his friend, kissing and touching each other?

"Ekk! Chazz's you hands are cold man!" came a small squeak from Jaden as the bunk shifted a big. Seriously, Syrus is really staring to panic about this bunk collapsing.

"No, your chest is just too cold. Your body temperature is all wrong," Chazz snorted at Jaden's squeak. "Come on, let me get this top of you."

Wait? Get Jaden's top of? Oh god, are they going to have sex? Jaden and Chazz, duelling rivals, secret friends at night! Arg! This is just too much to hear! Yep, Sy's ears are defiantly gonna drop of at this rate.

The sound of Jaden hissing as fabric rubbed against skin to get the top of made Sy bite a bit too hard on his lip. An iron like taste was in his mouth now.

"Hey, were did you get this scar from, eh?" Chazz asked, the sound of a small kiss heard.

A gasp. "I had my appendixes removed last year."

"Ouch, I bet you were in pain."

"You have no idea. It hurt like a bitch."

"Mmm guess I don't. Never had them removed, and probably won't have to. But I've had my tonsils out though."

"So have I."

There were more sounds of fabric, but no hisses this time. Though there was the sound of Chazz's belt being removed and the clank to the ground.

"Heh, nice boxers Chazz," snickered Jaden, obviously eyeing a now blushing ebony hair boy with nice boxers on.

Chazz made cocky snort sound and the bunk below creaked again. "I like yours to, Slacker," Chazz's cool voice said. "Especially the new addition to the pattern."

"Eh? What?"

Syrus heard Chazz laugh in a cruel but warm way. "Don't be silly. The wet patch in the middle.

Syrus tried suppress a small gasp of surprise. Jaden was wet for Chazz? Eww, didn't need to know that. Well he didn't need to know only if he tried to get some sleep in the first place and not eavesdrop on the boy's below.

"Heh, couldn't control yourself could you slacker?" Chazz laughed. "Oh, did I make you wet just be kissing you mm?"

"N-no."

"What? No? What you mean 'no'?" Chazz asked in a puzzled voice.

"I- I- I," Sy heard Jaden sigh, probably for embarrassment. Hey if you say no to something you obviously DID do they would want an answer.

"Yes, darlin'?"

"I kind of jizzed while you kissed me at the party and while at it you groped my arse," Jaden confessed in a shy tone.

Sy tried to press the pillow harder to his head. Seriously, his ears do not need to hear that. But then again, this is punishment you get when you try not to go back sleep and listen to their doings.

"Oh really eh?" Sy could hear the tease in Chazz's voice. "You liked me squeezing your arse?"

"Y-yeah. I liked it very much."

"Hmm, well if you liked that, you'd probably like this..."

A sudden, sharp gasp hit Syrus, even through the pillow. What the juice were they doing now?

"Oh my god….." Jaden moaned in pure ecstasy, a low pleasure sound in the back of his throat.

Syrus heard Chazz chuckled at the sound of Jaden moan deep in the back of his throat. Chazz was obviously doing something very sweet or 'sexual' to cause Jaden to moan like that. And as rude as it is, Syrus wanted to know what is making Jaden moan like a whore. Oh my god, where did the name 'whore' come from? Bad Syrus!

"Do you like that, Slacker?" Chazz asked cruelly, making Jaden moan even louder at what ever he is doing.

Come on! What are you doing to make him moan like a slut! God, stop saying horrible words about your friend Syrus!

A whimper, silence. That probably could be done with a nod saying Jaden liked it and wanted more. Or, he hated it and should tell Chazz to bugger off! Cause Syrus wanted Chazz to bugger of, so he could sleep and not listen to this…this…this blind performance he couldn't see but hear. It was driving him crazy, and crazy in a bad way.

He heard Chazz snicker and Jaden whimper some more. "So, you like me groping your arse. You like me fondling with your balls. What else do you like?"

Wait? Chazz was playing with Jaden's….. balls? OHMIGOD! WHATTHEFUCK!! Syrus was simply crying inside now. An image of what Chazz is doing to Jaden's sac was stuck in his mind now, and it won't go away. That image has scared him for life now. Syrus might of though he is now taking on the bend road from now on. Oh the shame…

"I... I would like it if you could… give me a BJ," Jaden stuttered as it seams that Chazz was still fondling his balls.

Oh yeah, Syrus is now scared for life. Another image was in him mind of Chazz giving his best friend a…. blow job. Syrus is so going to hell for listening to this utter filth.

"Oh, you want me to suck you of eh?" Chazz snickers, bed creaking some more under the weight of the two boys below.

"Yeah, please?" Jaden answered back in a sort of pleading tone.

There was a short sound of silence. Chazz was probably thinking about this or he was just giving Jaden a sexy, evil stare of pure ecstasy. Syrus was actually panicking now. What if Chazz is actually gonna agree to suck Jaden? Poor Syrus would have to hear this all, not like he has heard worst but still. The sound of slurping and moans and the wet pop of mouth coming off wet and sticky cock. And the gulp, oh my good the gulping sound of Chazz swallowing.

Oh please, please mighty god in the sky. Please don't let Chazz suck off his best friend…

Syrus then heard Chazz chuckle and the bunk shifted once more.

"No, I don't feel like giving you one tonight, Jay."

Syrus let out a small sigh of relief. Good, he won't be cum smoothie sipping through a straw any time this morning.

"You… don't… feel like it?" Jaden asked in a hurt voice.

"Nope." But there was something else in the tine of voice Chazz said 'No' to and Syrus didn't like it one bit.

"Then I'll give you a blow job," silently declared Jaden.

Syrus's heart stopped in his throat at hearing what Jaden said to the black Slifer. No! No no no no! Hearing Jaden say that he will suck Chazz's Cock is even worse the having Chazz suck Jaden off.

"_Oh please just go into Chazz's dorm and do your damn, dirty business in there! I just want to go to sleeeeep," _Syrus though desperately, eyes closed tight and pillow pressed down even harder to block out the voice. But that was not helping; he could faintly hear Chazz snicker.

"Nope, I'm not letting you give me BJ either," came the cool voice of a dark boy.

Sighing again in relief, Syrus slowly opened his eyes, stilling being able to see the dark and blurry wall in front of him.

"Then, what are we gonna do?" Jaden asked puzzled.

Chazz snickered, darkly. That was the darkest snicker Syrus has hear this morning. Something foul is in the air. Like anything was to begin with?

"Hmmm, I just feel like fucking that tight arse of your until you beg me to call me your master. Heh."

Syrus's eyes just clamped shut again and whimpered, curling up into a ball now. Shit, they were seriously going to have sex in this room. THIS. FUCKING. ROOM. With 2 rooms mates who are sleeping (well, one who is trying to sleep). And are probably gonna wake up in the morning to complain about the noise they heard in the dead of the morning. Well, probably Chumly, but now Syrus. No, Sy will be able to tell them that he heard. Unless he had the gut to tell them what he heard.

Sy heard Jaden gulp and then sigh, obviously thinking about this offer. Another sigh was heard and then ….

"Kinky. Yeah, lets do that," Jaden's voice sounded turned on.

"_Please, some one put me out of my misery. Please" _thought Syrus, curling up in an even tinier ball then before. _"Oh why didn't I even try to go back to sleep? Why me…"_

"Heh, dirty boy. Never knew you'd had it in you," Syrus heard Chazz say in sexy tone?

Was it sexy? Syrus couldn't properly because he was still trying to shove his pillow through both ears! Maybe this was all just a dream? Syrus was probably asleep and this was just a really bad dream that made no sense at all! But nha he, was awake and was soon going to hell for being awake at this moment. Seriously, Lady Bad Luck was on his side for this morning entertainment.

So not happening! So not happening! Oh please stop this utter madness!

"Turn over on your stomach."

The bunk creaked and rocked a bit at the force of Jaden turning over onto his stomach. Any second now the grand faunally would start and Sy's brain will soon melt out of both his ears and onto the pillow. The next morning they would find him dead. Death, brain melted. Cause, from listening to something he wasn't supposed to listen to anyways! A notice will go out that all students who don't want to end up like poor Syrus will leave the room when ever 2 of their friends want to have sex. Or suffer. Syrus is suffering already.

"Meep!" Jaden's squeak sounded so high pitched, but it still didn't wake up Chumly from above. "No Chazz *_gasp_*! Your tongue isn't supposed to be there! EKK! Get your tongue out of my arse *_moan_*."

Chazz's tongue is where?!! Up Jaden's arse!! Syrus can here the sound of running water of his brain slowly oozing out of his ears. Why couldn't he just gone to sleep? Or at least had thicker pillows?

"Just relax Jaden," said Chazz, a small slurp sound made it through Sy's oozing ears. "I'm getting you nice and wet."

"Why *_squeak!_*?"

"I have no lube, used it all up," Chazz explain. "I'm guessing you don't have any."

"….. I do have some lube you know."

A silence, even hearing the fact that Jaden actually had some sort of lubrication hidden in the room made Syrus silent.

"You do?" Another silence, probably Jaden nodding or not answering about, staying silent cause he was now embarrassed to admit he had lube in the room.

"Were?"

"….Under the bed."

Under the bed? Oh, maybe that was what Syrus thought the other night when he looked under the bed in search of his missing odd sock. Sy heard Chazz on the floor, looking for the lube.

"Well, what you know, you got the good stuff," Chazz snickered. The sound of the cap popped. "Heat enhancing lube, nice."

Wait? Heat enhancing lube? Syrus's brain began to process this discovery and then his eyes widen and the snapped sharply.

"Hey you have a small box of latex too. Oh, Trojan twistable pleasure condoms, kinky."

Now it was all coming back to Syrus now, and he was wishing that is wasn't coming to him. This is more embarrassing then listening to the two boys' down below.

"So, why have you go got condoms, eh Slacker?" Chazz asked, the bed shift when he settle back onto the bed were Jaden was probably still on his stomach, trying to look over his shoulder.

"I err…. I… um well…" Jaden stuttered, trying to get a story out of him.

"How about I take a wild guess?"

A short silence and Chazz came to a conclusion, the right conclusion.

"Some one has broken you in before, haven't they? You're no virgin." A silence, probably a nod. "You fucked someone else, right? Who has fucked you and who have you fucked? Come on you can tell me, I won't tell. I'm not like that."

Syrus didn't want to hear this. Syrus knew Jaden was only going to tell the truth to Chazz because he was in a heated haze of lust.

"Syrus..." quietly said Jaden to Chazz. Syrus's cheeks were heating up so quickly now that Chazz was going to get his answer. "Syrus and I had sex just before the whole shadow rider thing started."

More silence, Chazz was probably trying to get all this info into his brain and was trying to believe it.

"You and Sy?"

"Yeah."

"You screwed Syrus?" Syrus winced at the sound of the word 'screwed'. The word sounded crude that it didn't mean anything passionate at all.

"And I let him fuck me…."

"You let him shove his dick up you?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with it?"

Jaden sounded offended by the way Chazz said that last sentence. "Jaden, I didn't mean to offend you,"

"It's okay. It was only a one time thing."

Yeah, a one night fling. That night didn't mean anything to them, especially. Though, Sy was questioning himself when he was wrapped up by one of Jaden's arms, thinking what would happen now. Would his and Jaden's friendship develop into something else or did this one-night stand ruin their friendship? But in the morning, when he was woken up by Jaden, who had a grin his face and joked about his arse being sore for a week and Syrus shyly grinned back. Nha, nothing was going to go further with this friendship and it was not ruined.

The only reason they slept together that night was because they were curious about what sex would be like. Would it hurt? Yes, it did hurt but it was worth it. The pain turned pleasure soon had Syrus moaning like a cheap whore. And when Sy got to have a go at screwing Jaden a few minutes later, Jaden was also moaning like a slut.

Yes, the sex was good, but was just an experiment to both of them, and it was a success.

"So, what happened? You two obviously didn't get together. Did you both hate it?"

"We didn't love each other to get together. We had sex to find out what it was like. Hey can I turn over properly and talk to you?"

Chazz snicker. "No, I like you better like this. Just keep talking to me while I stretch you out nice and easy like so I can fuck the living day lights."

"Mmm, I'll tell the rest of the story tomorrow," Jaden said quietly, like in a seducing like tone. "Right, now, I want you to stretch me out and the shove your cock up my arse so far that I have to beg you fuck me hard and deep."

Syrus stilled when heard that. Fuck, he was hoping that those 2 would just talk about his and Jaden's first time having sex and forget about actually going to have sex. And that way he could try and get back to sleep. But no, the show must go on as they say.

A small, squelch sound made way to Sy's already infected ears. Lube was being squeezed onto Chazz's fingers. And then…

"Shiiiiiiitttttt, oh my god," came Jaden's whined moan of pleasure.

"Like that do you. Can you feel the heat?" came Chazz's taunting voice.

"Yeeeeesss."

"Heh."

There were more sounds of pleased moans, groans and whimpers. Jaden and Chazz were on cloud nine with all this pleasure.

"Like having my fingers up your arse, Slacker?"

Jaden moaned again, Chazz obviously twisting his fingers and hitting Jaden's sweet spot. Chazz moaned also, probably from the enclosed heated space that his fingers were in.

"Chazz stop teasing me," Jaden moaned, a gasp quickly coming after the moan. "Just fuck me already."

Oh god, Jaden just said the magic words, and Syrus really didn't want to hear those words spoken from his friends mate. Syrus beg one last time in his mind. Please oh mighty god in the sky. Please let these two just fuck each other in another room? Please?

Chazz snickers, a slimey sound made sounded like he was pulling his fingers out of Jaden passage. The bunk moved, cardboard shaking sound was made too. "On your hands and knee's please and thank you."

Or not. No Sy's punishment was going forward and he was going to die tonight in bed because his brain malfunctioned and …. died.

A very faint rip was heard and Sy knew that his and Jaden's fate was sealed with that rip of the condom wrapper.

The bunk moved again and the creaking the bed made sounded like it was going to break any second.

"High fucking hoe, here we go." Was what Chazz said before there was a long moaned whimper from Jaden was the boys arse was penetrated with Chazz's cock.

"Omgfuckingshitfuuuuuuck Chazz," Jaden's pained voice sliced through the air a lot louder then a whisper. And still, Chumly slept.

Syrus didn't have his hands on the pillow no more. No, the hands flew straight to his mouth to stop him from gasping at the sound of Jaden's hazy voice. The pillow flopped from his head onto the mattress. Poor Syrus was now going to a get a huge helping of sound sex.

"God, your arse is so tight. Feels so god. Slacker."

Syrus whimpered from that sentence. The whimper was loud and he tried his best to close his burnt eyes and watering eyes.

"Uggg Chazz move damn it," Jaden groaned, the voice now hinted with please and a small amount of pain.

The bunk began to creak more loudly now that Chazz started to thrust in Jaden's willing passage. Moans, groans and whimpers were released into the air, and they weren't quite ones. No, they were full on moans, groans and whimpers.

And how the juice can Chumly sleep through this shit?!

"You like this, heh Slacker?" gasped Chazz and the bunk made a violent jolt. "You like me having my cock up your tight arse?"

"Meep!" Jaden said in surprise from getting a powerful thrust from this fucking machine.

"Say it. Say you like having my huge, arse filling cock up your butt."

"Fuckinghell Chazz. Yeeeeesss, I love having your dick up my arse. Feels so good."

Syrus covered his ears with his, thought it didn't matter what he heard now. Syrus was dead inside already. He just whimpered some more and buried himself into the bed covers.

"Yes you do, Slacker….. What's this, do your really like my pet name for you?"

"Uh huh."

"Knew you would. See When I said Slacker you shivered….. Slacker. HA! See, you love it! Why else would yours hands go straight to your weeping cock to control yourself."

"Chaaaaazzzz please. Harder!"

The bunk continued to move and creak. And Syrus just tried to continue to block everything he was hearing, even though he knew he couldn't.

"That's right, just jerk yourself like the slut you are. You want more, I know you do. Just look how wet you are."

Please, god. Just kill me know. Put me out of my misery.

"You ready to come, Darlin'?" Chazz asked Jaden, who was still whimpering and moaning from all this pleasure.

"Yes…" was all Jaden could say. He was desperately trying to form the word without gasping.

"Good boy. Yes you are a good boy. Master is very happy that you're being good."

Oh god, Syrus totally forgot about this bit. Chazz made a promise the will make Jaden scream out 'master'. Jaden was near his end, anytime soon, he will have to call Chazz master and him Chazz's puppy.

"Chazz. Ohgodfuckfuckfuck."

"No, that's not my name, Jaden," Chazz said in a hushed tone of voice, probably leaning in to whisper into Jaden's ear. "It's master. Can you call me that sweetheart?"

Jaden just continued to gasp and moan from the pleasure building. He wasn't going to hold of ever..

"Chazz….. Urrgg!"

"Jaden, call me Master. It's not hard to say. Say it."

"Ma-ma-m-Chazz" Jaden was too much in a heated haze to call Chazz Master. "Ohpleasegod."

"I'm gonna grip the base of your cock so hard your not gonna cum anytime soon. Not until you call me Master."

"*moan*! Cha-cha-Chazz…. Ma-"

"Yes Slacker. Can't here you?"

"Urrgg! GOD! MASTER! Fuck sake Master make me come, please! Jerk me off."

"My pleasure."

The creaking continued and the moans and groans. Syrus was now practically curled into a ball, his vision, still blurry going slightly black. Well this was it. He lived a good life. Good bye cruel world!"

"MASTER!" Jaden screamed out his orgasm, not caring if he was going to wake up Chumly this time.

And then everything went dark. Syrus, hearing that tremendous sound, practically fainted instead of died.

* * *

Syrus woke up later that morning to the feel of someone lightly shaking his shoulder. It was morning already? So, all those nasty things he hear early this morning. OMIGOD! What a fricking miracle, he will live to see another day.

"Hey, Sy, buddy. It's 10 in the morning. Come on or their will be no more mushroom omelettes left for you."

Syrus groans and slowly got up, but accidentally bashing his head on the not dip bed above him.

"Ow," he whimpered, rubbing his head.

"Easy there Sy. Don't hurt yourself."

Syrus reached for his case to pull out his glasses and place them on the bridge off his nose. He looked over to where this person was and suddenly his face paled when seeing Jaden's smiling face. Jaden was wearing a grey top and a pair of jeans with a pair of white socks covering his feet.

Jaden saw Syrus face and he frowned at the sight. "You okay, Syrus. You look like you say a ghost or something."

"No, I-I-I'm fine, rea-re-really," Syrus stuttered, turning his face away to not look at his best friends face.

"You sure? You're stuttering."

"I'm sure."

Jaden tilted his head to a sided and shrugged. "Okay. Well hurry up. It's omelette Saturday. Mushroom flavour. Chazz and Chumly are already waiting for us."

Syrus shivered at Chazz's name. Syrus will be having a hard time trying o look at Chazz and Jaden in the eye for a while.

"Okay, I'll be out in a while."

Jaden grinned at his best friend. "Okay, see ya." And he made his way towards the room door.

When walking Syrus was looking at Jaden's arse, seeing the jeans cling to those two solid mounds of meat. Syrus shivered at the remembrance of Chazz's cock being up that said arse early in the morning.

Yep, Syrus was going to have a hard time today looking Jaden and Chazz in the eye.

_**The end (Now fuck off!)**_

* * *

this took ages to do, grrrr. Hope you like. I'm going to bed. I have art work to do in the morning

xxxx


End file.
